


Tainted Love

by romanticalgirl



Series: Running to Stand Still [6]
Category: Dawson's Creek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 10/17/01</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/17/01

Jack looked around him and took a deep breath, swallowing hard as he knocked on the door. It swung open and he welcomed the swift heat that filled him. "Hey."

"You've got to be kidding." Tobey barely masked a laugh. "What the hell are you doing here, Jack?"

"I thought…" Jack shifted from foot to foot, looking down at the ground. "We could talk?"

"What is there for us to talk about, Jack? How you don't mind being gay as long as there's no one around to see?" He watched Jack's eyes dart around to see if there was anyone listening. "Jesus. Just come in."

Jack followed Tobey into his room and sat on the edge of the bed. Tobey closed the door and leaned against it.

"We don't have anything to talk about, Jack."

"I want to apologize for what happened."

"And what was that, Jack? What is it that happened?" Tobey's blue eyes were cold. "What is it you're apologizing for?"

"For everything that happened in San Francisco."

"Such as?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I suck." Jack rubbed his hands on his knees. "I was a jerk. I was scared."

"Jack," Tobey blew out a long sigh. "I knew back in Capeside that you weren't…aren't completely comfortable with your sexuality. However, do I think you were a little more freaked out than was necessary? Yes."

"I'm sorry…"

"But I can forgive you for that. You just came out a couple of years ago and no one expects you to be a big, gay role model." Tobey watched him as he shifted on the bed, unable to sit still. Jack's sad eyes came up and met his, causing Tobey to close his own in response.

"I wanted to be. For you. For us."

"But," Tobey's voice broke slightly, "I cannot, absolutely cannot, forgive you for what you did with Jen."

"Nothing happened."

"Only because we walked in." Tobey stared at Jack now, refusing to be the one to look away. "She's your best friend and you used her just as badly as you hurt me. And tell me, Jack, if she can't trust you to treat her with respect, then how in the hell can I?"

"Jen understands…"

"Well, then she's a hell of a lot more enlightened than I am." Tobey opened his door. "I'm sorry you wasted the trip, Jack."

"I thought you cared about me."

"I did, Jack. I do. But I'm not about to let you do that to me again."

"You're not going to give me a chance to redeem myself?"

Tobey looked directly at Jack again as he approached the door. "I would, Jack, but to be completely honest with you? I don't think you can."

 

~**~  
"Give me back my shirt, Drue."

"I can't." He held Jen's t-shirt close to his chest. "I mean, I would, but I just don't think that your Grams would appreciate the kind of language it supports."

"It's Latin."

"Exactly." He lifted it up out of reach as she came toward him. "Who knows what foul saying is emblazoned across it and, I have to add, across your lovely breasts as well."

"It says 'Pretty sexy for a dead language.'" She reached up for it, smirking as his eyes went directly to her chest. "Now give it back."

Drue tossed the shirt toward the door as his hand snaked around her waist and pulled her body against his. "You can have it later."

"Drue, I have to go."

"Why?" He sank onto the bed, his mouth warm against her breast. "Why leave when I'm here and you're here?" His fingers easily unhooked her bra and he pushed the material away from her breast with his nose. "Getting naked would only take a minute." His tongue teased her nipple. "Maybe less."

"Drue…"

"Mmm." He caught her hands and pulled them behind her back, holding her captive as he captured the hard nipple between his lips.

"Drue, I really…oh."

He moved to the other breast slowly, his teeth grazing her skin. "You want to stay."

"Yes." Her hips rolled forward as he released her wrist, moving his hands to the back of her thighs. Jen brought her hands to his hair, ruffling it with trembling fingers.

Drue brought one hand to the front of her jeans and unfastened them. He pulled back from her breast, giving the nipple one last, loving lick. "Why'd we bother getting dressed again?"

"Because I have to go…oh." She bit her lower lip as his fingers slid past the denim and under the silky material of her panties. "Oh yes, Drue."

"You have to go?" He growled the words, his voice husky. "Or do you want to come?"

"Drue…"

"Come all over my fingers, Jen." She moaned softly, her body trembling. "Make me messy and wet and hot and…"

"Jen?" Loud pounding on the door accompanied Jack's voice. "Jen? Drue?"

Jen and Drue echoed matching groans. Drue pulled away, his fingers deliberately brushing over her swollen clit. She shuddered violently as he moved past her, grabbing her shirt off the floor and tossing it to her. "Should I even bother waiting until you're dressed?"

She flipped him off. "Just a second, Jack."

"Jen!" He knocked again, halfway in the room as Drue opened the door. Jack gathered her in a long hug then released her. "Grams said you'd probably be here."

"Don't suppose Grams told you what she was probably doing," Drue muttered under his breath. "Not that it would have mattered to you."

"What's wrong?" Jen took Jack's face in her hands and held his gaze. "Jack?"

He nodded once, trying to keep his emotions in check. "It didn't…it didn't go well."

"Oh, sweetie." She hugged him again. " You want to talk?"

He spared a glance at Drue who was still standing in the door. "I don't want to interrupt."

"You pretty much already have." Drue stated. "Why not make it official? You guys go bond or whatever it is that gay men and their women do."

Jack smiled. "Thanks, Drue."

Jen followed him to the door, stopping to give Drue a quick kiss. "Thanks."

"Yeah. I'm a great guy."

"You are."

He caught her hand as she started to go, pulling her back into his arms. He pressed her hand against his cock, hard under the denim. "Don't forget it, okay?"

"I won't." She kissed him again. "And I won't forget our date tonight, either."

"You'd better not." He rubbed her lower lip with his thumb. "Because today was nothing compared to what I've got planned for tonight."

~**~  
Jack sat on Jen's bed, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. "I don't want to know why you need a shower in the middle of the day, do I?"

"Probably not." She walked out, wrapping her towel around her hair, turban style. "So?"

"So…" Jack shrugged as she sat on her pillow, pulling her legs up to her chest as she leaned against the headboard. "Sorry about the interrupting."

"Is that what you interrupted us to tell me?" She raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, Jack. Just tell me what happened. Where'd you disappear to?"

"I flew out to California. I had to see him."

"And?" Jen leaned forward eagerly. "What happened?"

"He told me to fly my ass back home."

"Oh, Jack." She moved forward, coming up to sit beside him. "I'm sorry."

"He was still angry. He said he couldn't forgive me for what I'd done." He laughed sadly. "He said I overreacted. He said that I didn't know anything about being gay."

"You know that's not true, Jack." Jen rubbed his back. "He's just upset and lashing out."

"No." Jack shook his head, looking down at his lap. "He's right. I did overreact. His friends…he's so open about it. So unafraid. And I'm so afraid."

"Jack…"

"I'm afraid of being seen as gay. I'm afraid of people shunning me or holding my being gay against me like those soccer parents did. I just want to live my life, but I don't want my being gay to be a part of it."

"But being gay is who you are, Jack. It's part of what makes you the person you are. It's part of what attracted Tobey to you in the first place. I know it's not easy to live with, but you shouldn't hate it or want it gone. More than anything, you need to realize that being gay isn't about gay bars and muscle shirts, Jack. Although you do look sexy in muscle shirts." Jen smiled, ducking her head to catch Jack's eye. "Hee? Funny? Joke?" She frowned at his serious expression. "Jack?"

"That's the thing he said he couldn't forgive."

"The muscle shirts? You in muscle shirts? Are you sure Tobey's gay?"

"You," Jack snapped. "He said he couldn't forgive what I did with…to you."

"That has nothing to do with Tobey."

Jack looked sharply at Jen. "What does that mean?"

Jen got off the bed, tying the tie of her robe even tighter. "It means that what is between you and me has nothing to do with Tobey. Or you and Tobey. It's just between us."

"Jen?" Jack got off the bed, moving over to her and pulling her into a hug. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course." She hugged him back then looked up at him, smiling. "Our friendship is the most important thing in my life."

"Me too." He smiled back at her, his thumb tracing her cheekbone. "You mean everything to me, Jen."

"Jack…"

He closed his eyes and bent his head, both of his hands framing her face. He kissed her softly, lips molding to hers. His tongue slipped between her lips and his hold tightened on her face as her hands came up between them.

Jen pushed at his chest, struggling against him as she tried to pull away. She finally broke the kiss, stumbling back toward the wall. "What the fuck was that?"

"I…it was…"

"Jack, why…how…what…" She shook her head and grabbed the lapels of her robe, pulling them even tighter. "How could you do that?"

"I thought that's what you wanted?"

"You thought I wanted my gay best friend to French kiss me?"

"I thought that's what we were talking about? That we had this bond, this thing that goes beyond everything else."

"You've been listening to Dawson's soulmate crap for too long." Jen licked her lips and then chewed on the bottom one. "I love you, Jack. And you're the best friend I've ever had. But I'm not interested in having any other kind of relationship with you."

"But…in San Francisco…"

"You don't want to talk about San Francisco, Jack."

His voice was cold. "You liked it in San Francisco."

Tears clung to her lashes as she looked at him, but her mouth was set in a thin, angry line. "I didn't have much choice in San Francisco, did I? You took advantage of me, Jack. You took advantage of the fact that I was sleeping, you took advantage of the fact that I thought you were Drue at first, and most of all, you took advantage of my feelings for you."

"You wanted me."

"You took advantage of me. You used me."

"I love you, Jen. Just like you love me."

"No." Tears were streaming down her face now as she shook her head. "I would never take advantage of how you feel about me, Jack. I would never deliberately try and seduce you, knowing all the while I was thinking of someone else. And don't try and tell me it's a lie," she snapped as he opened his mouth to protest. "I know you had to think of him, of anyone who wasn't me to get it up. And how do you think it made me feel, Jack? How do you think it feels to know that I'm practically being taken against my will by my best friend and he's busy thinking of fucking another guy while he's doing it?"

"It wasn't against your will and you know it." He moved closer to her, towering over her. "You wanted it. You wanted me. You wanted to feel me inside you, Jen, and you know it. You didn't give a shit about Drue or anyone else after you realized it was my cock pressing against you. All you could think about was how to spread your legs wide enough to let me in."

She slapped him hard, backing up as soon as her hand struck him. "You need to get the fuck out of here before…before…" She shook her head, sending tears in every direction. "Go away, Jack."

He shook his head, his eyes closed. "I'm sorry. I just…you're right." He sank down onto the bed and let out a weak laugh. "I'm an ass. I hurt Tobey, I hurt you. He told me I hurt you but I didn't believe him. I didn't want to believe him…"

"Jack…" Jen sat next to him, reaching out to touch his arm. He put his hand over hers before grabbing her wrist and turning, pinning her to the bed.

"Tell me you don't want to fuck me, Jen." He held her down on the bed and looked into her eyes, careful not to hurt her. She stared at the dark stain on his skin where her hand had connected. "Tell me and I'll go away right now. Tell me it doesn't turn you on to feel me against you, to feel my cock hard on your thigh. Tell me that you don't want me."

"You're scaring me, Jack." She looked up at him, her eyes sad. "Please stop."

"Fuck!" Jack jerked off the bed and paced the room. "What the fuck is wrong with me? I can't even get the woman who's in love with me excited anymore."

"Jack…" She stayed on the bed, pulling her legs up close to her. "There's nothing wrong with you. There's nothing wrong with how gay you are. There's nothing wrong with how gay you're not. You just need to learn to be happy in your own skin. Once you're comfortable with your own level of 'being gay', you'll be fine. And the other people around you, the ones that you're interested in, well, they'll end up being fine with it too."

"Wow. Studying psychology in school now, Jen?"

"No." She refused to rise to the bait. "I know you. And I know people. I saw the way people treated me when I felt horrible about myself and I've seen the way they treat me now that I don't. It's the same principle, even if it's not the same exact situation."

"Where does feeling good about yourself actually reconcile with fucking Drue Valentine?"

"Do you really hurt so much that you have to try and hurt me? Am I the one that hurt you, Jack? Is that why you're doing this?"

"Maybe if I didn't have these fucking feelings for you, maybe then I wouldn't have such a hard time being gay." He glared at her, his arms crossed over his chest. "Did you ever think of that, Jen? Did you ever think that maybe you're the root of this whole problem and it's got nothing to do with how 'gay' I am at all?"

"Is that what you think?" She looked at him, her eyes wide with disbelief. "You think that I made you do this?"

"I think that you want this. You want me. And you hate that you want me and you hate that you can't do anything about it." Jack came closer, not noticing as she drew back from him. "You hate that I have to think of someone else to get hard, that you're not enough. You'd think a practiced child whore from New York City would be able to get past something as trivial as another sexual preference."

Jen stood up and glared at him. "I really think you need to leave, Jack."

"Why? Because I'm telling you the truth? Admit it, Jen. I didn't fucking force you to do anything in San Francisco. Even with your lame-ass boyfriend fucking you six ways to Sunday, he wasn't what or who you really wanted, was he? You wanted me to fuck you. You'd seen enough of what I could do to Tobey that you actually knew what you were missing and you wanted it bad."

"Get out."

"You wanted me inside you, and it fucking kills you that I've got no desire to go where just about every man has gone before."

"Leave," she demanded through her tears. "Just get the fuck out of my room. Out of my room, out of my life. You want to hate yourself, Jack? That's fine. You want to blame me for what's wrong with you? That's fine too. But I will not sit here and listen to it. I will not sit here and take this abuse from you. You fucking say you love me, Jack? Well, fuck you. You don't love me. You don't know how to love someone. You're just so twisted up inside because you fucking hate what you are that you're lashing out at me. Well, I've got no desire to be your whipping boy anymore."

"I thought you liked it kinky."

"You don't know a damn thing about what I like." She swiped the tears angrily from her eyes. "Now get the fuck out of my room."

He stepped up to her, crowding her, smirking as she refused to back down. "I know exactly what you like." He took her chin in his hand and kissed her, his lips hard against hers. Letting her go, he started out of the room. "That's what pisses you off the most."

Jen waited until the door slammed shut to let her tears fall, curling up on the bed and crying herself to sleep.

~**~  
Drue looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed, tossing the bouquet of flowers into the trash. Looking down at his watch, he pulled them out again and set them on the table beside him.

"Waiting for someone?" The hostess looked up from her board. "Still?"

"She's just running a little late."

"Your reservations were for two hours ago, Mr. Valentine."

"I know. But she'll be here. She will."

"Trust me, I've been working here for a long time. Happens all the time on blind dates."

"It's not a blind date," he snarled.

"Right. And the next thing you're going to tell me is that she's some gorgeous blonde who's just hot for you?"

"You must get really great tips with that attitude."

"You'd be surprised."

"Yeah. I probably would." He turned away from her as the door opened, sighing as a couple walked in. He sank down onto the small sofa and grabbed the flowers, tossing them back into the trash. "If she shows up…"

"She won't show. You got stood up, Romeo. Blind date or not."

"Does it take a lot of work to be that much of a bitch?"

"Sometimes. But you seem to make it easy for me."

Drue left the restaurant and walked over to his car. He was about to get in when he spotted Jack headed in his direction. "Hey! Jack!"

Jack looked around for the voice, finally spotting Drue. He waved and jogged over. "What's up?"

"I don't suppose you've seen Jen recently? I mean, since you left my room and headed for hers?"

"Well, we were in her room for quite a while." Jack shrugged. "She was pretty tired when I left. Maybe she fell asleep."

"I doubt it," Drue shook his head. "We had plans for tonight."

"She was pretty worn out by the time I left."

"And…she what?"

Jack shrugged again, giving Drue a knowing smile. "She was tired. Worn out."

"From what?"

Jack leaned in, clamping his hand down on Drue's shoulder. "Use your imagination, Valentine. Although from what Jen seemed to like, maybe you don't have one active enough."

Anger shot through Drue's eyes and he shrugged off Jack's hand. "You've got about ten seconds to laugh off that thinly veiled stream of bullshit before I kick your ass."

"I'd really like to see you try." Jack smirked. "I could use a good laugh. Sex with Jen is always so dramatic."

"You fucker." Drue took a swing, which Jack sidestepped easily, grabbing Drue's arm and slamming his chest hard against the car. "Let me go, Jack."

Jack slid his leg between Drue's and pressed his body against him. "Maybe I should have a little of each of you. See if you're two great tastes that taste great together."

"Get the fuck off me." Drue shoved backwards, glaring at Jack as he danced back out of the way. "What is it about her that makes you swing both ways, Jacky-boy?"

"Aw, c'mon, Valentine. You've seen that sweet ass of hers. Probably even fucked it. And let's face it. Those mean streets of New York taught her a thing or two, huh?" Jack moved back in close to Drue. "But there's a few things that she's still got to learn. Guess I'm the teacher and you're just her practice dummy, huh?"

Drue watched as Jack walked away, his whole body trembling with fury. His eyes remained glued to Jack's back until he was out of sight. Drue looked down at his hand, noting the slim, red line where the keys had cut into his palm. Thrusting them in his pocket, he headed back into the restaurant.

"Oh, you again. Lucky us."

He looked directly at her, watching her eyes widen. "Give me a seat at the bar."

"I need to see some ID."

"Do you?"

She shook her head at the dangerous tone. "Right this way, sir." Drue followed her into the bar, settling at the small two-person table she showed him to. "What can I get you?"

"A beer. A shot of tequila." He looked her over, noticing her for the first time. She had long, dark hair, smoky eyes and legs that didn't seem to quit to go with her matching attitude. She reminded him of Joey. "And your phone number."

"You think that's going to work?"

He smiled, seductive and intent. "You trying to tell me it won't?"

"I'll be right back with your drinks." She pulled a napkin out of her apron and tossed it onto the table. He started to grab it and slide it in front of him when she caught it and pulled out a pen, scribbling her phone number down. "You want lime and salt with that?"

"Maybe I should have a margarita." His hand slipped under her skirt, tracing the thin line of her panties. "Because I think tonight I might prefer sugar."

~**~  
Drue opened his door and raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember ordering room service."

Jen lowered the flowers that obscured her face. "I'm the world's worst girlfriend. You're not allergic or anything, are you?"

"No."

"Can I come in?" Drue nodded, stepping back out of the way. Jen walked in and handed him the bouquet. "I know that I suck for not showing up last night. Jack and I…"

"You know, I don't want to talk about you and Jack right now." He set the flowers down on top of the built-in bookcase. His hand slipped into the silky mass of her hair, curling around the back of her neck. "In fact, I really don't want to talk about anything at all right now."

Jen reached back and caught his hand, easing it away from her. She didn't notice the flash of emotion that briefly lit Drue's eyes as she released him and slowly started to unbutton her shirt. She looked up at Drue through a veil of lashes and bangs and smiled, tilting her head toward the bed. "Why don't you sit down?"

He shrugged agreeably and moved to the bed. Jen finished unbuttoning her shirt and slowly slid it off one shoulder. A thin, black strap stood out starkly against her pale skin. She slipped her other shoulder free as well, letting the shirt slide to the floor.

"What's this?" His voice was low, rumbling deep in his chest.

"I just thought I'd try and make last night up to you."

Her eyes stayed focused on him as he lay propped up on his pillows, his nearly naked body sprawled across the bed, and his boxers doing very little to hide his arousal as she unbuttoned her jeans, sliding them to the floor.

"I know it's not much…"

He let his gaze drift down her body, taking in the silky black teddy she wore. It barely covered her breasts, a thin sliver of lace obscuring her nipples. The waist tapered down to a softly sculptured 'V' that ended just above the practically see-through panties. "Material-wise, I'd have to agree."

Jen smiled and moved forward to the bed, settling at his feet. "I'm so sorry about last night, Drue."

"C'mere." He held out his hand to her. Jen took it, letting him guide her onto him, straddling his thighs. His hands went to her shoulders, smoothing over the soft skin, down her arms to her hips. His fingers slipped beneath the material to find her warm flesh. "Jesus, you look sexy."

"Yeah?" Her voice was breathy. "You like?"

He tightened his hold on her hips and pulled her forward, letting her feel the hard press of his cock, straining against his boxers. "I like very much."

Jen ran her fingers lightly down his bare chest, drawing circles around the small, hard nubs of his nipples. "So it would seem." Using her nails, she raked gentle furrows in his skin, down his stomach to the waistband of his boxers. "Let me make last night up to you?"

He smiled slyly. "You can try."

Jen returned his smile, sliding further down his body. Her breasts passed over his erection and he hissed quietly. She continued moving, her hands catching his boxers and easing them down. She moved to the side, rolling off of him as she pushed them off his legs.

Moving down to his feet, she ran her hands over his legs, massaging the firm flesh as she made her way up his body. Her knees even with his, she gave him a slow, sexy smile, then bent her head, her golden curls cascading down to shroud his cock from view as she lowered her mouth along his shaft, her tongue tracing its hard length.

Her hair brushed shivery sensations on his skin as she moved lower, her tongue guiding his balls into her mouth. She sucked lightly, her fingers caressing his inner thighs as she moved even lower, letting her tongue press against the firm skin as her hands curved under him, cupping his ass.

"Drue." She murmured his name against his skin, licking the base of his balls. Moving one of her hands back toward her, she let her finger play across the tight muscle of his ass, teasing it lightly.

Drue made a soft sound, something between a growl and a whimper as she nuzzled his balls with her nose, sliding her finger into her mouth to wet it.

"Jen…" Drue whispered, uncertain if he was begging her or stopping her, his whole body tightening as he felt the wet tip of her finger against him.

Instead of responding, she moved her head up and wrapped her lips around his cock, taking the hard length into her mouth. He gasped, tensing again as, in the quick rush of sensation, she slipped her finger inside him.

"Oh…fuck," he breathed, arching his hips off the bed, rising up to meet her eager mouth. She ran her tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his cock, pushing deeper inside him, moving slowly.

Drue's body was taut, clenched against the sensation as her finger stilled and she lifted her mouth away from him. Her tongue flicked over the tip of his cock, wet from her ministrations. "Relax, Drue. I won't hurt you." Her mouth closed over him, sucking hard at the head before she moved away again. "Trust me."

"I want…" He stopped, shuddering as her free hand began stroking him, the finger buried inside him matching the same, slow rhythm. "I want to."

"Relax." Her hair tickled his lower stomach as she took him into her mouth once more, overloading him on sensation, forcing him to stop thinking and start feeling. Her hands and mouth moved in easy unison, fucking him slowly. Her lips wrapped tight around his cock, focusing on the tip as her hand moved eagerly along his length.

She eased a second finger inside him, crooking them slightly as she pressed upward. Drue's body jerked with pleasure as she moved her fingers faster, the pressure still firm.

He buried one hand in her hair in some sort of vain attempt to control her, though he applied no pressure. His other hand grasped at the sheet beneath him, anchoring him to the bed as his hips jerked forward, burying himself in her mouth.

His groan was deep and guttural as she shook off his hand and pulled away from him. His cock shivered in the absence of her heat, her touch, and his body jerked painfully as she eased her fingers away.

Jen ignored his protest, moving quickly to slip off her panties and straddle him, guiding his cock inside her. She lowered her body onto his and closed her eyes, her head lolling back as he grabbed her hips and started thrusting.

Her breathing dissolved into soft, shuddering gasps as his hands left her hips and slid along the slippery satin of her lingerie. Pulling the material down, he freed her hard nipples. His fingers closed over the erect tips, teasing them with soft rolls and light pinches until Jen begged him to stop.

"You want me to stop?" He sat up further and ran his hands along her back, bringing her toward him. His lips closed over one swollen, rosy nipple, his teeth nibbling at the succulent flesh as his free hand snaked down, his fingers easily finding her matching, swollen clit.

She ground down onto him, gasping as the steady pressure of his fingers pushed her closer to the edge. Her arms went around him, her nails raking his skin and digging into his flesh.

He groaned her name, his hips pushing off the bed. Jen cried out, coming around him in a thick rush, her muscles clenching at his body, pressuring his cock as he continued thrusting, still moving inside her as he came.

They continued rocking, their bodies glued together with sex and sweat. Slowly, Drue released her and they moved apart, Jen settling beside him on the bed.

"So maybe now I'm not completely the worst girlfriend ever?"

He gave her a small smile, his eyes narrowed as he let his gaze travel over her, still partially clothed. "I saw Jack last night."

"Do we have to talk about Jack?"

"Did you buy that for him?"

"What?"

He gestured to her body. "The new outfit. Did you buy it for him?"

"I don't think it would fit him."

"Did you wear it for him last night?"

"Drue?" Her eyes were hurt and confused, her voice unsure. "You want to give me some sort of clue as to what the hell you're talking about?"

"I saw Jack last night while I was waiting for you. You know, for the date you didn't show up for? Tell me, did you send him to tell me you weren't going to show up, or did he do me that favor all of his own accord?"

Jen got off the bed, nervous now, uncertain of Drue's flat tone. "What did he say to you?" She grabbed her shirt off the floor, needing something to shield her from his lack of emotion.

"He told me why you weren't there, Jen. Why you weren't going to show up."

"He told you…"

"All about fucking my girlfriend. He told me about how hot and wet you were, Jen. He told me how tight your ass was when he fucked it. He told me you guys finished the job Tobey and I interrupted in San Francisco." He got off the bed and scooped her jeans off the floor, holding them out to her. "He told me all about it, Jen."

"That's not what…"

"And I think you should go."

"But that's not…"

"Now." Drue watched her as she started to speak, stopping at his disinterested gaze as he watched her dress. She slid on her jeans and pulled her shirt on. She'd just started to button it when he walked to his door and opened it.

Jen looked up and stared at the woman in the hallway. She was tall and thin, long, dark hair and long legs. An all-too-familiar sinking sensation settled in her stomach. She looked at Drue, tears brimming in her eyes. "No."

Drue smiled at the brunette as she walked up to him, her hand curling around his cock as she kissed him.

Jen laughed softly, sadly as she shook her head, walking out of Drue's room without a backward glance.

~**~  
Jack groaned, covering his eyes with the back of his arm, shielding them from the bright shaft of sunlight. He sat up slowly, uneasy, steadying himself with his free hand. He lowered his arm as he moved out of the direct beam of sunlight, looking around the unfamiliar room.

"So, Sleeping Beauty awakes."

He turned his head, wincing as the sudden motion sent a shaft of pain through him. "Ow."

"Here."

He took the glass of water, downing the offered aspirin as well. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Jack blinked several times, finally managing to focus on the guy standing in front of him, above him. He was wearing a pair of shorts made from cut-off sweats and nothing else. From his vantage point on the floor, Jack couldn't tell much more than that. "I have questions."

"Most people do when they finally wake up." He squatted down in front of Jack, filling in the picture with a tanned, well-toned body, fairly muscular, dark blond hair on his chest, a cleanly chiseled face, a wide smile, shaggy blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. "Maybe I can help. You passed out. Yes. Yes. No. No. I'll never tell."

"That was helpful?"

"What was your first question?"

"What happened?"

"And my answer?"

"I passed…ah. Okay. Uh." He closed his eyes for a second, ostensibly to think, but partly to see how many more details he needed to fill in on his mental picture. "We're at your place?"

Nod.

"We met at a bar?"

Nod.

"Were you hitting on me?"

Shake.

"Was I getting anywhere with you?"

Shake.

"Where are my clothes?"

"I'll never tell." He smiled. "Actually, you weren't doing so bad with the scrawny drug addict, but I took pity on you. You offered to buy me a drink, passed out and, about five seconds out of the cab, you threw up all over yourself. Your clothes are in the wash."

"Scrawny drug addict, huh? Figures."

"Hey," he tucked his finger under Jack's chin and raised his gaze to his. "You came home with me."

"Who are you?"

"Seth."

"Seth. I'm…"

"Jack McPhee. Of the insane McPhees." Seth grinned. "At least, that's who offered to buy me a drink."

"How drunk was I?"

"Drunk." Seth finally removed his finger from under Jack's chin and sat on the floor, one leg lying against the carpet, the other with his foot planted on the floor. "But, as far as I could tell, that was the most potentially embarrassing thing you said all night."

"Good."

"Unless you didn't mean what you said about wanting to fuck me."

Jack nearly spit out his water. "I…what?"

"You said," Seth lowered his leg, moving it toward Jack. Jack watched in fascination as it moved closer before letting his gaze wander higher to the very distinct bulge in Seth's loose fitting shorts. "You wanted to fuck me for hours." His voice changed, the light teasing tone heavier now, darker. "You said you wanted to feel my dick inside you and you wanted to push yours up inside me. You said," he moved, on his hands and knees, stalking Jack, "that you wanted my mouth wrapped around your cock."

His brown eyes were just inches away, his breath hot. Jack cleared his throat weakly. "I said all that?"

Seth nodded, straddling Jack's thighs. His cock was barely restrained by the sweats, rubbing against Jack's stomach. "You did."

Vividly aware that he'd been stripped down to his boxers, Jack thrust his hips slightly, almost involuntarily. "And…" He licked his lips and swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "And what was your response?"

Seth reached down for Jack's hands, curled into fists at his sides and brought them up to his chest. Jack relaxed slightly, the pads of his thumbs tracking over dark nipples buried beneath thick hair. Seth leaned in closer, licking Jack's lips for him. "I brought you home with me."

~**~  
Jen sat in her class, staring unseeing at the professor. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Drue, just four rows in front of her, talking to some blonde girl. Flirting. She turned her head and stared at the exit sign, wondering when this class, this day, this everything would be over.

Jack was standing just outside the door, looking into the classroom. Jen shook her head and forced her gaze back to the TA, writing notes out of habit.

"Are you really?"

She looked at the guy sitting next to her, blinking herself back to attention. "Excuse me?"

He tapped the paper in front of her. "In hell."

"Huh?" Looking down, Jen giggled softly. She'd been scribbling 'I am in hell' in the margins of her notes. "Oh. A little."

"You think this guy's bad, you should actually hear the professor."

She leaned in conspiratorially, telling herself it had nothing to do with the fact that Drue might turn around and see her talking to someone on the right side of sexy. "The class is nirvana compared to my life."

"You just got here," he whispered back. "How can your life be that bad? You haven't had time to be date raped by a frat guy or humiliated by a sorority sister or asked to join the Latin Lives! Club."

"Trust me, I'd take any of those over my current state of affairs." Students around them started shuffling and standing, so Jen raised her voice. "I'm Jen Lindley."

"Seth Duncan."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He watched her watch as Drue stood up, his arm looped around the blonde's shoulder. "Hey, I'm meeting up with someone and going out for coffee. You want to join us?"

"I'd like that." She smiled at him and turned to start toward the door, stopping when she came face to face with Jack.

"Hey, Jack." Seth moved over to him and casually slid his hand around his waist. "I want you to meet…"

"We've met."

Jen laughed softly with a hint of hysteria. "Okay. I am in hell. Look, thanks for the invite, Seth, but I think I'll pass. You guys go. Have fun."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Jen shook her head and started in the other direction, heading down toward the professor's podium. She could feel Jack's gaze following her but ignored it, staring at the ground as she walked.

"I'll see you tonight then?"

She stopped at the voice, looking up to see Drue and the blonde standing just beside the door. He was leaning into her and she was running her hand down his chest, curling her fingers in the material of his shirt. With him directly in front of her, she was allowed to watch him as he dipped his head and kissed her, his lips moving over hers skillfully as one hand played with the length of her blonde hair.

He pulled away, slightly breathless. Jen could hear the hitch in his voice and bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling.

"I had plans," he spoke the words into her mouth, breath and tongue and lips. "But they've been changed recently. Tonight…I could do tonight."

"Can you do me tonight?"

Jen felt her chest constrict and forced her feet to keep moving, walking around them. She was almost to the door when she heard Jack. "What happened to you and Romeo?"

Tears she refused to shed stung her eyes as she looked up at him, ignoring Seth's interested gaze. "You tell me, Jack. You seem to have all the answers anymore." Smirking as she saw Seth's hand still settled on Jack's hip, she shook her head. "Guess you were right. You're perfectly happy being gay now, aren't you? Kicking me out of your life must have been the best thing you've ever done."

~**~  
"You want to tell me what that was about?" Seth had pulled Jack into a small storage room off the classroom, smelling of chalk and waiting.

"What do you mean?"

Seth trailed one finger up and down Jack's chest. "The blonde with tears in her eyes."

"Nothing."

Suddenly Seth's hand was under Jack's chin, holding it tightly, fingers pressing hard against his flesh. "Answer me."

"Jen and I had a falling out." Jack shrugged, trying to shove Seth's hand away. "What the hell are you doing?"

"When I ask you a question," Seth leaned in and pressed his lips lightly to Jack's, the hard hold changing to a caress, "I expect an answer. A real one."

"Okay."

"Okay." He grinned at Jack and shrugged. "So, should we slip out of here and cause all sorts of whispers if class is in session, or do you think we should just stay here?" His free hand curved over Jack's cock, pressing hard against his khakis. "And see if we can do a little something about the problem that's seemed to have come up?"

Jack didn't respond as Seth slid down onto his knees, easing Jack's pants open with skilled hands. He closed his eyes and gave into the warm sensation, one hand on his chin, rubbing the tender skin.

~**~  
"So." Jack sat on the bench next to Drue and pulled his book from his lap. "Tell me all about your college experience so far."

"It was going really well until you decided to sit next to me." Drue grabbed for the book and held onto it, releasing it as he realized there was no way he'd be able to wrestle it from Jack. "What do you want?"

"Who was that girl? In your class today? The one you were showing off to Jen?"

"Just a girl."

"You want to tell me what happened between you two?"

"You know what happened." Drue held Jack's gaze. "You happened. You always happen. It seems like whenever Jenny and I are cruising along at top speed, you manage to be the road bump that sends us crashing." Drue took his book back. "You fucked us up, Jackie-boy. You fucked us up by fucking her."

"I never fucked her."

"Oh, excuse me." Drue sighed dramatically. "I'd forgotten that you two are the real soulmates from the lovely hamlet of Capeside. You fucked us up by making love to her. True, deep, abiding love despite the fact that you're gay."

"Nothing happened between us."

"What?" The pulse in Drue's jaw jumped.

"Nothing happened. I was flipping you shit." Jack's tone was light, but his eyes were tinged with something dark. "You broke up with her?"

"You didn't sleep with her?"

"You didn't talk to her?"

Drue gritted his teeth and stood up, his hands clenching and unclenching as he walked a few steps away. "You son of a fucking…" Drue whirled around and grabbed Jack by the collar, his right fist making contact with a solid thud. Jack reacted instinctively, hitting back and sending Drue sprawling. "Why? Just…" Drue got up, shaking his head and reaching up to stop the trickle of blood from his nose. "Just fucking tell me why."

"I was angry."

"Yeah. You were angry. That's fucking great." Drue grabbed his bag and looked at Jack. "You know, for her best friend, you sure do just about everything in your power to ruin her life, don't you?"

"That goes under the assumption that I think you're good for her, Drue." Jack stood up as well, keeping distance between them.

"No. It doesn't. Since, no matter what you think, Jen thought I was good for her."

"Jen was wrong."

"About both of us, apparently."

~**~  
Jen sighed and pushed her book off her bed, burying her head in the quilt her Grams had made her. Tears threatened but she refused to let them fall. She wanted…she didn't know what she wanted. Drue to stop whoring around? Jack to apologize? Her to stop hating herself?

Any and all of the above?

Forcing herself off the bed, she grabbed her phone and dialed the number she'd scribbled on the back of an envelope. It rang and rang and she was just about to hang up.

"Hello? God, don't hang up, whoever you are. I just ran up five flights of stairs to answer this, so I don't care if you're a telemarketer, just don't fucking hang up."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You sound pretty good for having just run up five flights of stairs."

"You sound pretty shitty for someone pretending to be happy."

The tears started and she sniffled slightly. "Can you come over? Cheer me up?"

"Yeah."

"Now?"

"I'll be there two minutes ago, Lindley."

"Pacey?"

"Yeah?"

"Make it sooner?"

~**~  
She opened the door and smiled, wiping ineffectually at her cheeks. They were bright red, as was the tip of her nose, standing out starkly against her pale skin and blonde hair. "Hi."

"You wanna talk first? Or hug first?"

"Hug."

He nodded before the word was even out of her mouth, sweeping her up in his arms. He kicked the door shut behind him as he wrapped his arms around her, one around her waist and the other supporting her neck. "Tell Uncle Pacey all about it, honey."

Her small body shook with sobs as she started crying in earnest, not protesting as he carried her over to the bed and settled her on his lap. She stayed curled against him, talking into his chest.

"Drue's sleeping with other women."

"When he's got you?"

She smiled at his incredulous comment, knowing he'd feel it even if he couldn't see it. "Well, he doesn't have me so much since he kicked my ass to the curb."

"Has he seen your ass?"

She slapped at his chest, smiling wider as laughter rumbled softly inside him. "He broke up with me. Not necessarily before he started sleeping around though. There was a…misunderstanding."

"A misunderstanding?"

"Jack told him that he and I slept together."

"Again?"

She looked up, her brow furrowed. "What?"

"Drue told me about San Francisco."

"Oh. No. I mean, yeah. Again. Or whatever. Jack was upset, came over to Drue's, we left to talk. He ran into Drue later and told him that he and I had been…" She felt Pacey's muscles stiffen in anger. "Jack and I got into a huge fight. He…he started…" She shook her head. "I was wrong. I don't want to talk about this. Can we just hug?"

Pacey smiled down at her as she looked up at him, nodding. "Whatever you want, Lindley."

She threaded her arm around his neck and held him tight against her. "Thanks, Pace."

"Hey, that's what friends are for. Or at least, that's what I've heard." He bounced the balls of his feet against the floor, jiggling her. "Now gimme a smile."

She pulled away from him, grinning. "Yeah, okay. You cheered me up, you lousy bastard. Feel better?"

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"Then my work here is done." He steadied her on his lap then leaned back onto the bed, looking up at her. "So I should go."

"Yeah. You've got that life of yours to live. I mean, Dawson to go home to every night."

"You forgot Joey on the weekends."

"That must be big fun."

"Oh. Yeah. Except the fun part." He shrugged, bouncing his legs again. Jen shrieked and steadied herself, blushing as she realized where her hand landed.

"Sorry." She started to pull her hand away, staring down at him as he caught her wrist. She licked her lips and shook her head. "Pacey?"

He didn't say anything, just held her hand against him, her palm flat on the rough fabric of his jeans. His eyes held her gaze and he gave her a small, half smile.

Jen shook her head and eased off his lap, sighing in relief as he released her wrist. He cleared his throat and shifted on the bed, lying along the length of it, his head resting on her pillow. "So, Jack tried to guilt you into sex, lied to Drue about it which caused Drue to sleep around with some wanton hussy and now you're…?"

"Without a boyfriend and a best friend," she sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, turned slightly so that her leg ran alongside his. "And, to make matters worse, one of the girls Drue seems to be fucking is in one of our classes. And Jack's already found himself a new boyfriend to ease his pain."

"Ouch."

"And I, the lone innocent party, am sitting here in my room with, no offense, you."

"None taken."

Jen sighed and bowed her head, using her thumb to dig at the material of her pants. "How much does it suck to be me, huh?"

Pacey sat up and bent his head so that he was looking up at her. "Hey. You hang out with stupid guys who don't realize what they're missing. I mean, Drue's an idiot if he thinks that you'd cheat on him, even with Jack. And he's an even bigger idiot if he thinks there's a girl out there who is hotter or better than you."

"One of 'em looks like Joey." Jen smirked sadly as Pacey winced. "And, as I recall, you dumped my ass for Joey as well. So did Dawson."

"Yeah, well." Pacey sighed. "You date a lot of stupid guys, Jen."

She laughed softly. "I do."

He tugged on a curl. "Jack's a fucker. He's upset that Tobey dumped him and he's still struggling with being gay. That's not your fault. Don't let him make you think it is."

"What if it is? What if my feelings for him are…"

"I know better than anyone that you can't choose who you love, Jen. And from what I've seen of your relationship with Jack, you care more about being his friend than a one-night stand, or even more than that. If Jack's having trouble with being gay, that's Jack. He's the only one that can affect how he reacts to that, no matter what he might tell you. Okay?"

"How do you know so much?"

"I'm a smart guy. Haven't you seen how well I do on standardized testing?" He reached up and ruffled her hair. "As for Valentine, well, I don't think there was ever any question that he's an idiot."

"Hey, that's my ex-boyfriend you're talking about."

"Jen? Billy? Was a fuckhead. Dawson? An idiot. Parker? Left you for someone else? None of your past history with men does anything to refute the fact that you date idiots." He shrugged. "But I thought he was smarter than this. I'm sorry."

"I don't suppose you'd kick his cheating ass for me?"

"I could, but then he'd probably think we were sleeping together, as I've never really evinced a big brotherly sort of interest in you. You could ask Dawson. He's the protective type."

"Dawson's only protective of Joey."

"That's because he paid for the privilege." Pacey shook his head. "Sorry. That was supposed to be one of those silent statements that you make in your head and not out loud." Clearing his throat, he looked at everything that wasn't her. "So, if you want big brother, you're going to have to talk to Dawson."

"But Dawson couldn't kick anyone's ass."

"I don't know. Drue's pretty scrawny."

"Wiry strength."

"Okay, we're getting into weird sexual territory that I don't really want to have in my head. In fact, the fact that I used the word sex in a sentence that was talking about Drue has already squicked me on a level I never wanted to encounter."

"Is it worse than the thought of Dawson and someone having sex?"

"That reminds me!" Pacey sat up and grabbed her hand. "Tell me. Dawson told me you knew, so you need to fork over the deets, because he has been frighteningly remiss in dishing them. So fork 'em over, because I just find it impossible to believe that the little Oompa Loompa got out of his oversized Dockers and close to anything resembling a girl."

Jen shuddered and cringed. "Oh. You have such a romantic way with words. I'm afraid to know what your pick-up lines are like."

Pacey grinned and leaned closer, his voice dropped low. "I don't suppose you want to come home with me?" He leaned back and raised an eyebrow, watching as Jen shivered and opened her eyes. "Don't disparage the come on, Lindley."

"Right."

"Now, tell me about Dawson."

~**~  
Jen sipped her coffee slowly, staring at her textbook. A soft sound caught her attention and she looked up. Sighing, she shook her head. "Go away."

"I'd like to talk to you."

"Well, I'd like to leave your body in a shallow grave somewhere, but I'm not going to get what I want, am I?"

Drue sank down into the chair, staring at her from across the table. "I want to apologize."

"I don't want to hear it." She slammed her book closed and gathered her notes together. "I don't want to hear you apologize for fucking some other girl. Or girls. I don't actually want to hear one goddamned word you've got to say."

"That's not…"

"Oh? Were you not going to apologize for those particular faux pas? Were you just going to ask me to forgive you for having so little faith in me that you just believed the first thing you heard?"

"I've heard lots of bad things about you, Jen, I…"

"Just believed Jack because it's what you wanted to believe. It made things easy for you, didn't it? It made it easy to just fuck whatever hot girl came along, right? And you did it just right, Drue. You managed to screw me and then fuck her while you screwed me over." She shook her head and stood up, holding her books in front of her chest. "But I'm wrong about that too, aren't I, Drue? Because you fucked her even before you had your last shot at me."

"Jen, I…"

"I hope she makes you happy, Drue. And then I hope she rips your fucking heart out." She smiled sweetly then flung what was left of her coffee in his face. "Have a nice day."

Drue stared after her, grabbing a handful of napkins to wipe away the coffee dripping down into his lap. Fortunately it was lukewarm, almost cold as it trailed under his shirt and down his chest.

"Wow. That was quite a display." Drue looked up as Seth sank into the chair Jen had just vacated. "Jack told me she was a hottie, but I didn't realize he meant temperament-wise."

"You're a friend of Jack's?"

"Yeah. You could say that."

"Well then, it's safe to say that you're pretty much no friend of mine. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Tell me what happened."

"Ask Jack."

"I want to hear your version."

"He likes to fuck my girlfriend."

"He actually fucked her?"

Drue leaned forward, his eyes narrowed as he looked Seth over. "Why do you fucking care? I don't know you."

"I'm in your econ class."

"Like I give a fuck." Drue stood up. "I'm sure Jack will be more than happy to tell you the truth where Jen's concerned. I've never seen a gay man have such a hard-on for his best friend."

"Jack and I are dating."

"Yeah?" Drue gave a small laugh. "Good luck with that."

~**~  
Jack smiled and stepped back to let Seth into his dorm room. "Hey. I didn't expect you yet."

Seth looked around and then smiled seductively at Jack. "I'm full of surprises."

"All this good, I hope."

Seth backed Jack up against the wall and trailed his hand over his cheek and then along his jaw line. "Probably," he whispered as he ran his thumb over Jack's lower lip, tugging on it lightly before leaning down and capturing it with his teeth. He sucked on it for a moment before freeing it. "I'll do my best to make it pleasurable."

"I don't doubt that at all," Jack whispered in response, his breath mingling with Seth's. "You haven't let me down yet."

Both of Seth's hands framed Jack's face and held him still as he lowered his mouth to his. He licked the firm lips with his tongue before pushing it past them and delving into the heat of Jack's mouth. Jack sighed softly as Seth leaned into him, body against body, pushing him against the wall, their kiss set to the backdrop of the raspy sound of his hair against the plaster.

"I saw your friend Jen today," Seth whispered into the kiss. "She seemed pretty upset." He continued kissing Jack softly, brushing their lips together before pulling away. "Crying."

"Crying?" Jack tried to push Seth away so that he could see his face. Seth resisted his efforts and kept kissing him.

"And I'm a little worried about her behavior."

"What do you mean?" Jack pushed harder, getting angry as Seth continued to thwart his efforts. "Seth…"

"Well." Seth held him still against the wall, his hands still framing Jack's face and his fingers firm against his scalp. "I have to think that her offering to go down on one of her teachers isn't the best way to start off her scholastic career."

"What are you…" Jack broke off as Seth kissed him again, his lips hard this time, pressing against Jack's teeth as he tried to protest.

"Crying about how her best friend hurt her and lied to her and how she hates him now and how she can't concentrate," Seth nibbled his way along Jack's jaw and sucked on tender flesh.

"I need to go see her."

"No." Seth's hands moved quickly, slamming the back of Jack's head against the wall. "You don't."

"She needs me…"

"You did this to her, Jack." Seth grabbed one of Jack's hands and brought it down to his cock, rubbing it against the hard bulge. "Just like you did this to me."

"Let me go, Seth."

"No." He shook his head, his hand going back to Jack's face. He felt Jack move his hand away and his easy-going gaze turned hard. "You fucked her over, Jack and you can't help her now. The damage is done, isn't it? She's sucking off her professor and getting an A out of it. You go back to her, all you're doing is setting her up to get hurt again when she wants a fuck and you can't deliver the goods." He pushed Jack's head back against the wall again, slightly harder. "She's better off without you, Jack. You know it." He snapped Jack's head back again. "I know it." Again. "You're better off with me, Jack." Again. "Feel me. You did that to me. You make me like this."

"Like this?" Jack asked, his eyes wide, slightly scared.

"I'm not gay, Jack. Not until you." He slid his knee between both of Jack's and rubbed his thigh against Jack's erection. "I don't want this, but I can't help wanting you. Needing you."

"I didn't…I can't…"

"You did." Jack winced as his head hit the wall again. "You can. You did. You made me like this, Jack. You make me hard and hot and I don't want it. But I can't help it." He released his hold on Jack's head and moved his hands to his shoulders, pushing him toward the floor. "I can't help it, Jack. I don't want to be this way."

Jack looked up as he sank to his knees, his hands instinctively going to unfasten Seth's jeans and slide them down his muscled thighs. Tears laced his eyelashes and worry and fear marked his expression like the thin trail of blood marked the wall he slid down.

~**~  
"It happens to a lot of guys."

"Shut up."

She bit her lower lip and shrugged, still holding the covers to her chest. "It's okay…"

"Shut up."

"I mean, we can try again."

"Shut. Up. You're a fucking college student. Why are those two words just too much for you to fucking understand?"

"Look, I didn't come over here to be yelled at." She got off the bed and grabbed her shirt, pulling it over her head. "I came here to get laid, and since you don't seem to be capable of doing that…"

"Shut up. Okay? Just shut the fuck up. And get the fuck out."

"Gladly." She pulled the rest of her clothes on, stuffing her bra into her jacket pocket. "Spending the night at home alone has to be better than spending it with a limp-dicked asshole."

Drue opened the door for her and bowed as she left the room. "Good riddance." He slammed the door shut behind her and stalked back to the bed, falling down onto it and staring up at the ceiling. "Fuck."

Rolling onto his side, he glanced at the phone. "Call me, okay? Call me and tell me you want to talk and I'll apologize for being a dick. I'll apologize for assuming the worst and I'll apologize for ever believing Jack and I'll go down on you until you can't come anymore and you beg me to stop and then I'll do it some more." He reached out for the receiver and picked it up, listening to the dial tone for a second before setting it down. "And I'm not just saying this because my dick didn't like the hot brunette."

He sighed and shifted onto his back again. He closed his eyes and pictured her the last time she'd been there, sexy and sweaty and laced with silk. Her breasts so perfect over the delicate lace, the nipples dark and swollen.

He moaned softly, seeing her astride his body, her thighs pressing hard against his as his cock…

Raising up onto his elbows, Drue heaved a sigh of disgust as he stared down at his now prominent erection. "Oh, so now you decide to play along, you little rat bastard?" He dropped back down onto the bed and closed his eyes. Her golden curls brushing his skin as she traced a row of hot kisses down his body. Her tongue and lips leaving a wet trail on his flesh, dipping into his navel and tangling in the dark hair around the base of his cock.

He curled his hand around his cock and began stroking slowly, seeing her full, red lips surround it, wrap around it and slide down the length, taking all of him inside her. He could feel the light pressure of her teeth, shielded behind her lips. She sucked hard at the tip, her tongue lapping up the moisture that clung to it before she slid down the length again.

The warm wetness of her mouth was replaced by the silky heat of her body as she slid onto him, her knees digging into him as she began moving on top of him, sliding up then pushing down again and again, faster and wetter until his body tightened and her body tightened and she was gasping his name and coming around him. Drue groaned and shuddered, his hand bathed in his come as he slowed his strokes to a stop.

Not caring, Drue grabbed his pillow and rolled over onto his side, curled around it. He buried his face in the fabric, trying to smell her, trying not to miss her even more.

~**~  
"I need to talk to you, Jen."

She glanced away from the man she was talking to and shook her head. "Not right now, Jack. I'm kind of busy."

"It's important."

The other man shook his head. "We'll discuss it tomorrow, Jen. You've got time to do the required work before the project is due."

"Thanks, Professor Wilder." She smiled as he walked off then turned her attention back to Jack. "I really have no desire to talk to you."

"I think for your sake, we need to."

"My sake?"

"And for the sake of our friendship."

"Our friendship?" She smirked. "Would that be the friendship you basically destroyed by lying to my boyfriend just to satisfy some pissing contest you've got going on with him? Would that be the friendship you're talking about, Jack?"

"I didn't know Drue was going to take me seriously…"

"Well, of course not. Why would he? After all, it's not like something like that had happened befo…oh, wait." She started walking, heading away from him. "Go the fuck away, Jack."

He followed her, catching up easily and grabbing her shoulder. "I just want to talk."

"The last time you wanted to talk, you did everything but try your patented 'fuck her from behind so you can pretend she's a guy' move." She shrugged off his hand and continued walking. "I think I'll pass on that particular experience today. But thanks."

"I don't want to talk about us."

"And I don't want to talk at all." She turned around and faced him defiantly. "So why don't you just go away?"

"I know what you're doing."

She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head to the side. "And what is that, Jack?"

"I know about that professor. And I don't want that for you, Jen."

"What the fuck are you talking about, Jack?"

"I know that you're…I know that you're offering your professors sexual favors for good grades. And maybe this is all my fault, Jen, so I thought I at least owed it to you to come and try to talk to you about it."

"I'm offering…" She laughed then forced herself to stop. "You're right, Jack. I've been fucking my econ professor since you did this to me. I told him that I was distracted by my ex-best friend who I make want to fuck women and my ex-boyfriend who is busy fucking every other girl in the freshman class because my ex-best friend told him about our tawdry love affair. And then I thought, just for fun, I'd start screwing the TA and a couple other professors just for fun. It's a wonder I can open a book at all, since I'm so busy opening my legs."

"I'm sorry, Jen. I didn't want to see you come to this again."

She bit off a sharp laugh. "Who told you I was doing this, Jack?"

"Seth said that he saw you. And I just saw you. And I know how you are, Jen."

"Judgmental and a prick? Oh, no. That's how you are. Well, I'll tell you what, Jack. You don't need to worry your pretty little, really gay head about me and who I'm fucking, okay? In fact, I'd appreciate it if who I'm fucking or not fucking never crossed your mind." She pushed away the hand he held out to her. "I'd also really appreciate it if you'd leave me alone. Because I have a paper due in English, and I really need to work on honing my mouth muscles for the blowjob it's going to cost me to get an A."

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "Jen…"

"Go away, Jack."

"You're my best friend…"

"Who makes you have trouble being gay." Jen smirked. "You want to know what I think, Jack?" She didn't give him time to respond. "I think Andie isn't the only member of your family who sees things that aren't there. For example, our friendship. It doesn't exist, Jack. So don't worry it anymore, okay?"

"You're drinking again, aren't you?"

She nodded. "I am, Jack. You know why? Just like my torrid sexual affairs, my friends drove me to it."

~**~  
Jack sighed and laid his head back against Seth's couch. Seth stepped over the arm and sat on it, his own arms draped over his knees. "You're quiet tonight. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Sinking down onto the cushion, Seth gave Jack a knowing look. "That's a lie and we both know it." He took Jack's hand and tugged on it, pulling him closer. "Tell me?"

"It's really nothing." Seth shrugged, stroking Jack's hair. Jack tensed slightly. "Seth, stop."

"Stop what?" He massaged the back of Jack's scalp gently. "You're tense. I 'm trying to relax you. Of course, if you'd stop lying to me, you probably wouldn't be tense anymore."

"I'm not…" Jack gasped as Seth grabbed a handful of hair and jerked his head back. "Jen! Jesus, I saw Jen!"

Seth's grip loosened. "See? There's no need to lie."

"I'm sorry." Jack blinked back tears of pain. He put his hand to the back of his head and rubbed gently at the spot where Seth's hand had rested. "I ran into her and we talked…"

"Ran into her?" Seth moved onto Jack's lap, facing him, his arms draped over Jack's shoulders. "On purpose?"

"Sort of."

"And what did you talk about?" His voice remained calm, but Jack's body tensed as he spoke, sensing something beneath it. "You and her?"

"No."

"That's what you talked about, isn't it, Jack?" Seth slid off his lap and got to his feet, pacing the small living room. "You ran back to her for comfort? Am I not enough for you? Is it not enough that you made me want you like this? You have to torture me with your feelings for her?"

"I'm not…" Jack got to his feet and reached out, trying to catch Seth's arm. "I don't love Jen, not like that. I care about her, she's my friend…"

"And what am I?" Seth whirled around, his chocolate brown eyes black with fury. "Just some cheap slut for you to toss aside when you're through with me? Just some poor, unsuspecting guy you made want you?"

"No, Seth…I…" Jack grabbed his arm and tried to stop his pacing, surprised as Seth's hand made contact with his face. "Seth."

"You did this," Seth started toward Jack, striking him with his fists and his hands, in a flurry of tantrum. "You made me want you and need you and now you're trying to go back to her and just leave me here. You probably made her want you too, didn't you Jack?"

The back of Jack's legs hit the couch and he went down, his hands moving to cover his head and face instinctively as Seth's blows continued to rain down on him, landing just as painfully as his words.

"She's probably fucking some professor right now because of you, Jack. Is that what I'm supposed to do now? Am I some cheap, gay whore now because you made me like you, want you? I never fucked a guy until you, Jack. I was straight until you, Jack." Tears fell down as well with words and fists and accusation. Jack lay on the couch and accepted the abuse, letting it wash over him like some cleansing fountain.

"Your fault, Jack. Your fault."

~**~  
"What?" Drue threw open his dorm room door and glared out into the brightly lit hallway. "It's two o'clock in the fucking morning so what the fuck do you…" He stopped, dumbstruck. "Holy shit."

"I had a little accident."

"No shit." He reached out and caught Jack before he fell forward, half dragging him into his room and depositing him on the bed. "What the fuck happened to you?"

"I ran into something."

"Several somethings, from the look of you." Drue caught Jack's chin, pursing his lips as Jack jerked away. "Who did this to you, Jack?"

"Nothing. Nobody. I crashed."

"What? Your bike?" Drue shook his head. "Did someone jump you?"

"I just need a place to stay, Drue."

"Yeah. You've got one." He reached down and hefted Jack to his feet. "The hospital. Come on."

"I don't want…"

"Jack, obviously someone beat the shit out of you. From the way you're acting, I'm going to guess it maybe had something to do with your actual sexual orientation, as opposed to the one you practice around my ex-girlfriend. So we're going to haul your ass to the hospital and then we're going to let the nice doctors call the police."

"I can't." Jack jerked away from Drue, stumbling and almost falling until Drue caught him. "I can't."

"You can. You will. You don't have much choice in the matter." Drue secured Jack's arm over his shoulder and slipped his free arm around Jack's waist. "Because I'm in a hell of a lot better shape than you are right now, so just shut up and walk."

"Drue…no."

"Yes." Drue's smile wasn't quite kind. "Because it's going to give me a hell of a lot of pleasure to be nice to you right now, Jack. Because after what you did, what you caused? I could use a shot at being the good guy."

~**~  
Drue stood in the doorway of the exam room and watched as the doctor helped ease Jack's shirt off of him. Dark bruises decorated his skin, the dark purple of many of them hiding the fading ocher of older ones. "How long has this been going on, Jack?"

"It just happened. I ran into…"

"Stop it, Jack." Drue sighed and walked into the room, his arms crossed over his chest. "He's not buying it, I'm not buying it. Who did this to you?"

"I ran into a tree."

The doctor shook his head and turned to Drue. "I can bandage him up. Do you want me to call the police?"

"No police." Jack shook his head. "Please."

Drue heaved a sigh. "No. No police." He shook his head as the doctor left the room. "How long has this been going on, Jack?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well," Drue drew out the word as he sank down onto the plastic chair across from the examining table. "At first I thought it was just some random beating, some gay bashing. But it's not, is it? Someone's doing this to you repeatedly."

"I ran into a tree."

"Someone beat the shit out of you and he did it more than once. He's doing it repeatedly, and I can't for the life of me figure out why you're letting him." Drue got up and walked to the window across from Jack. "What's going on, Jack?"

"Nothing."

"Is it Seth?"

"How do you know Seth?"

"He's in my econ class. He sits next to Jen."

"There are over 50 people in your econ class."

"Only one of them seemed to be flirting with Jen." Drue shrugged. "He told me you guys were dating. Did he do this to you, Jack?"

"No."

Drue shook his head, his jaw clenched. "I'm going to call Jen. Maybe you'll tell her the truth, since we all know you have quite the history of lying to me."

Jack grabbed Drue's hand as he reached for his cell phone. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't tell Jen. Don't…look; I'm sorry about what I did to you two. I'm sorry I got in the middle and I'm sorry that I helped you fuck it all up, okay?" Jack climbed off the table and tugged his shirt on, wincing as he did so. "I ran into a tree. It had nothing to do with Seth or anyone else. I just ran into a tree."

"Break it off with him, Jack, or I swear I'll tell Jen. I'll tell her everything."

"I will. Not that…" He shrugged and looked back at Drue as he reached the door. "I'm sorry. About everything."

~**~  
"I'm surprised you came."

"Me too." Jen held her books in front of her chest, her arms crossed over them. "You said it was important."

"It is." He gestured to the chair. "Sit down?"

"No."

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "It's about Jack."

"Oh, Jesus." Jen shook her head and turned to go. "I'm going to go."

"I think his boyfriend's beating the shit out of him." Drue stood up and walked up behind her. His hand hovered over her shoulder before he pulled it back, afraid to touch her. "He showed up at my room and I took him to the hospital, Jen. I saw the bruises. Old ones, new ones. He's like a fucking tapestry of purple. And I…I thought you should know."

He turned and started to walk away, stopping when she grabbed his arm. "He's…is he in the hospital?"

"No. He wouldn't stay. Wouldn't let me call the police, wouldn't let me call you. But…he seems so defeated that I thought I should do something." He shrugged. "I know it's none of my business, but I thought you should know." He shrugged again. "That's all."

Jen stared down at his arm where her hand was still holding him, her thumb stroking his shirt. Her voice trembled slightly. "Thank you."

"If…if you want, I could go over there, to Jack's dorm with you? See if he's okay?"

She nodded, staring up into his eyes. "I'd appreciate that."

Drue licked his lips, then pressed them together, managing a nervous smile. He tilted his head in the direction of Jack's dorm and started walking, his heart pounding as her hand slid down his arm and brushed his. He nearly groaned as he felt her skin before she pulled away, wrapping her arms across her chest once again.

"Are you still dating that girl?"

"Which…er, what girl?"

"The brunette."

"No. I was never really dating her, so much as…well…" Drue shrugged and looked away. "No."

"And the blonde?"

"No."

"Anyone else?"

Drue shook his head. "You…have you been seeing anyone?"

"No." Jen didn't look at him as they reached Jack's dorm. She stared up at the façade and sighed before finally turning to look at him. "Next time you have a girlfriend, Drue? Do yourself…and her a favor and actually talk to her about things before you just jump to conclusions, okay? You'll save you both a lot of heartache."

He stayed behind her as she walked into the building, waiting until she was completely inside before following her. His heart hammered in his chest as he watched her walk up the steps in front of him.

Jen looked over her shoulder at Drue then back at Jack's door. She was about to knock when someone behind her cleared his throat. "You guys looking for Jack?"

She looked across the hall. A tall, black man with a laundry basket in his hands was leaning against his door. "Yeah."

"You're not going to find him in there." He shrugged and set the basket down in his room. "He's hooked up with Seth."

"Do you know where Seth lives?" Drue asked.

Jen walked over to him. "Why do you say it like that?"

"Seth likes to prey on insecure, gay guys." He shrugged again. "Jack's about as insecure as they come. He's prime Seth material."

Drue put his hand on Jen's shoulder to stop her next question. "We're Jack's friends. He showed up at my door this morning and I took him to the hospital. He left and we think he went back to Seth."

"Seth ain't gonna like that. Hang on." He walked into his room and picked up his phone. Jen leaned against the door, watching him intently. He turned back and looked at her as he started speaking. "Damon? Yeah, it's Zack. I need Seth's address." There was a short pause, during which he nodded several times, his eyes never leaving Jen's. "I know, man, but he's messin' with someone else who isn't smart enough to break the asshole's jaw." He nodded again and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. "Yeah. Thanks, D. I owe you a beer." Hanging up the phone, he held the paper out to Jen.

She walked in and took it from him, smiling her thanks. "I appreciate this."

"I'm Zack."

"Jen."

Drue watched the soft blush light up her cheeks. Taking a step forward, he caught Jen's hand. "Thanks for the address." Fishing his wallet out of his pocket, he released Jen for a moment and pulled out a five. "The beer's on us."

"Not necessary."

"I'll tell you what, I'll take the money back if one of us manages to break his jaw, okay?" He smiled and took Jen's hand again. "Come on, Jen."

"Thanks again, Zack."

"My pleasure."

~**~  
"There." Jen pointed to a faded brick building. "Apartment 702."

"Was all that for my benefit?"

"All what?" She looked over at Drue as he parked the car. "All what, Drue?"

"That guy, Zack. The flirting."

"I wasn't flirting. I was thanking."

"Normally you don't flirt like that when you're just thanking someone. Unless you're thanking them for something specific."

"So now I've gone from flirting to fucking?" Jen slammed the car door behind her. "You've got a lot of fucking nerve considering you were fucking half the girls on campus."

"I fucked one!"

"That's one too many!" Jen stormed past him to the door of the building. "And what do you care, Drue? You broke up with me, as I recall. I'm a single woman. I can flirt with or fuck whomever I want."

Drue smacked the up button for the elevator. "You're right. You can. Go ahead. What do I care? Fuck everyone on campus."

"Why do all that work when just flirting with some random guy pisses you off this much?"

"Why do you care if it pisses me off?"

"You're right, Drue. Maybe I should just go for the balls and fuck him right in front of you. Ooh, maybe he'd want to do a threesome with me and Jack."

"Why am I not surprised you found a way to work McPhee in there?"

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Jen stalked out and headed for Seth's apartment. She looked over her shoulder and glared at Drue. "Now what?"

"I don't know. Knock?" Jen raised her hand to knock just as something slammed into the door from the other side. She glanced over at Drue. He shook his head and pulled her away from the door. "Or maybe we should call the police?"

"Answer me, dammit! Are you fucking her now? Or is it him? You did this to me, you bastard. It's all because of you!"

Jen shivered at Seth's voice, raised to the point of hysteria. He kept screaming and she shook her head. "If we wait for the police, it might be too late."

Drue swallowed hard and nodded. "Right now? I really wish we'd asked Zack to come along."

"And Doug and Pacey and every other guy we know?"

"Just Doug, actually. He's got a gun." He took a deep breath. "Ready?"

"Yeah." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close. She kissed him, hard and quick, then released him. "Be careful."

Drue groaned and leaned against the door. He tested the handle. "Not locked," he whispered then swallowed hard as he jerked the knob and flung the door open.

Seth was straddling Jack, his fists like a hailstorm as they beat down on him. Drue launched himself at Seth, knocking him off Jack's body and sending them both sprawling to the floor.

Jen rushed over to Jack and knelt beside him, tears blurring her vision. "Jack?"

Both eyes were swollen shut, but he raised his hand a few inches off the floor. Jen caught it and held it tight.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. Please be okay."

"You!" Seth knocked Drue away and came at Jen, tackling her to the floor. She cried out as Seth hit her, landing on top of her and slamming her hard against the ground.

Drue got to his feet and grabbed Seth by his hair, yanking him away from Jen. He held on tight to her, and all three of them ended up tangled together on the floor. Jen tried to free herself from Seth, punching at his chest as Drue grabbed at his arms. Seth threw Drue off of him, tossing him onto Jack's prone body.

Grabbing Jen, Seth slammed her into the edge of the couch. She let out a loud cry, overshadowed by the loud crash as Drue smashed a lap against the base of Seth's skull. Drue dropped the remains of the lamp onto the floor and hurried over to Jen.

"You okay?"

"Maybe." She laughed, the sound high and close to hysterical. Drue knelt down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, hugging her as he reached for the phone and dialed 911.

~**~  
Jen stood beside Jack's bed, stroking his hair back. He smiled crookedly, still unable to see her. "You're still here."

"Well, I thought I'd let you finish pressing charges first." She took his hand with her free one. "You okay?"

"I hurt like hell."

"You look like hell." She shook her head. "How could you let him do this to you, Jack?"

"Well, at first it wasn't like this. And then it was. And by that time, he'd kept reminding me that I was getting exactly what I deserved after everything I did to you and to Drue." He shrugged, wincing at the shaft of pain that shot through him. "I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"I figured."

"No. I mean it. What I did to you in San Francisco was wrong. I was scared and I went to my comfort zone, which has always been you. But I wanted to feel like a man instead of some stupid, scared kid and so I thought having sex would do that. Instead it just made things worse. And then when Tobey…" he swallowed hard and Jen released his hand to pour water into a glass for him. She angled the straw into his mouth and waited while he drank. "I lost it then. I loved him, Jen. I really did and I fucked it up. And then, I fucked up my relationship with the other person I love."

"It hurt, Jack." She set his glass down and took his hand again. "It hurt that you didn't seem to care about what I wanted. But we're all selfish from time to time."

"You should hate me."

"I should." She laughed softly. "And I think I did for a while. But mostly I still love you. You're my best friend. And I don't want to lose you."

"What about Drue?"

"What about him?"

"Did I fuck that up beyond repair?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But maybe it was going to get fucked up anyway. Drue and I don't have the best record when it comes to relationships."

"I didn't have to help." He sighed. "I was jealous."

"Yeah? I sort of got that." She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "But if he was so willing to believe that about me without talking to me, Jack? Maybe I was better off without him, huh?"

"You and I have the worst luck with love, Jennifer Lindley."

"That's what comes from falling in love with a straight girl, Jack McPhee."

"You too, huh?"

She laughed and kissed him again. "Get some sleep. I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Thanks, Jen."

She stopped at the door and looked back at him, tears clouding her eyes as she traced the dark path of his bruises, cuts and contusions. "I love you, Jackers."

"Love you, too."

~**~  
Drue straightened up as Jen walked out of Jack's room. "He okay?"

"He will be. Eventually." She shrugged. "I don't think this did much for his whole comfort level when it comes to being gay."

"No. I suppose not." He took a deep breath. "Well, I'm going to go then. You need a lift home? Or are you staying here tonight with him?"

"It's not out of your way?"

"No." He looked at Jack's door. "I figured you'd stay."

"He's sleeping. And I'll be back tomorrow." She smiled up at him. "So a ride would be…nice."

"Sure." He pushed off the wall and started walking, falling in step beside her. He looked over his shoulder at her, watching her hair as it shifted over the bandage on her head. "I'm sorry that you got hurt."

"It's just a bump."

"It could have been worse."

"How about you?" She glanced over at him and nodded toward his split lip. "You're not exactly the picture of health, Mister."

"I held my own."

"You did." She smiled and stopped at his car. "Drue?"

"Yeah?" He looked down at her, his eyes unreadable.

"Thank you. I know that you and Jack have…issues, especially where I'm concerned, but you did this for him and I…"

"I did it for you."

"What?"

"I didn't do it for Jack. I did it for you. Because I know what he means to you." Drue started to touch her and stopped. "I'm glad he's okay."

Jen reached out and caught his hand. "It meant a lot, Drue."

"He's your best friend, Jen. Maybe more. Who am I to stand in the way of that?"

"Well, you were my boyfriend." She moved away from the door so that he could unlock it. "But you sort of abdicated that position."

"Yeah. Thanks for the reminder."

"You didn't trust me at all, Drue. And then you did everything in your power to make me not trust you anymore."

"Yeah. I'm a dick." He shut the door behind her after she got in then walked around to the driver's side and slid in. "You want to know something funny? The night Jack told me? I did fuck that girl. I was so angry and so hurt, I could have fucked anyone. But after that? After seeing your face when you saw her? And here's the funny part, I couldn't do it. Couldn't get it up to save my life. So feel free to assuage your ego with that bit of news."

Jen bit her lower lip to keep from laughing. "Should I get you an erector set for Christmas?"

"Yeah. Laugh it up."

"Why shouldn't I?" Jen shrugged her shoulders. "You fucked around on me, if you'll recall. Why shouldn't I take a little bit of pleasure out of the fact that your dick had better sense than any of the rest of you?"

Drue started the car and headed for her dorm. "Right. Feel free to spread it around campus. I'm sure you won't be the only one."

Jen smiled and shook her head. "From what you're saying, I am the only one."

"What?"

"The only one." She leaned over and rested her hand on his thigh. Drue's eyelashes fluttered as heat rushed through him and he felt the telltale surge of his erection as blood flooded through his system. Jen smiled up at him. "See?"

"Could you do me a favor and just make it quick?"

"What?"

"Whatever little revenge scheme this is. Because I realized while I was busy missing you that I'm honest to god in love with you, and I really don't think I can handle loving you while you destroy me. So can you make it quick and easy?"

Jen pulled away and settled against the car door as Drue pulled into the parking lot. "What?"

"I love you." He didn't look at her. "And I missed you like hell and I hate feeling this way because I'm supposed to be about having sex and tossing girls aside and not caring and not feeling a damn thing. And instead, I'm sitting here trying not to beg you to forgive me and take my sad ass back."

"You love me?"

"And when I saw that bastard touch you, I wanted to rip his fucking head off and it took every ounce of strength I had left not to touch every inch of you to make sure you were okay. And I really, really need to you to get out of the car now."

"Drue?"

"Please?"

"W…walk me to my door?"

He looked over at her, surprised to find her crying. "Why are you crying?"

"Will you please walk me to my door?"

He nodded and got out of the car, hurrying around to open her door. She got out and stood there, staring up at him, her hand reaching out to rest tentatively on his chest. His forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Jen?"

"And then will you please walk me to my bed and show me how much you love me?" She unbuttoned one button and rubbed his chest with one finger. "Because I'd really like to know."

"Jen…"

"Please?"

~**~  
Drue shut the dorm room door behind him and leaned against it, watching her as she turned to face him. "You're sure this isn't some sort of elaborate revenge scheme? I mean, am I going to find myself broadcast all over the TV stations on campus as soon as I'm naked?"

"Hmmm. I should probably be writing these ideas down. You're really brilliant when it comes to stuff like this." Jen sat on the end of the bed and shook her head. "We can go to your place if you'd prefer?"

"No. You might change your mind in the ten minutes it would take to get over there." He took a tentative step forward. "I think I'll risk it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Drue moved slowly over to Jen and stood in front of her. "How can you be like this?"

"Like how?"

"So calm and…not killing me."

Jen shrugged. "I love you too."

"But what I did…"

Smiling, Jen shook her head. "We'll deal with what you did later. And I promise to want to kick your ass. But right now, I'm tired, I'm sore and I keep thinking about how close I came to losing people that I love." She reached out and touched his chest, feeling his heart pound beneath her fingertips. "And the thought that that maniac could have seriously hurt or killed you is making me seriously turned on."

"I don't think that came across the way you meant it." Drue started to smile then stopped. "At least I hope it didn't."

Jen unbuttoned the top button of Drue's shirt. "Are we through talking now?"

He caught her hands and stilled them. "Yeah." Bending down, he kissed her softly. "But that doesn't mean that I want you pawing away at me."

She raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't?"

"Nope." He moved her hands back down to her sides and held them there, his fingers loose around her wrists. "I think, after all this, you deserve to have me pawing at you."

"Wow. That sounds erotic."

Drue's smile was slow and sexy. "Lindley? You've got no idea." He held her hands against her sides as he kissed her long and slow, his tongue thoroughly exploring her mouth. She moaned quietly, moving slightly in an attempt to touch him.

"Uh-uh." Drue shook his head, murmuring the denial into her mouth. She moaned again, struggling more.

"Okay," Drue sighed dramatically, pulling away from her. "I can see we're having some control issues."

"You don't want me to touch you?" She teased.

"Oh, I do. But not nearly as much as I want to touch you." He settled her onto the bed and straddled her legs. Jen smiled and placed her hands on his hips. Drue sighed again and then slid off of her. He walked over to the door and grabbed the tie off of the terrycloth robe that hung there. "I'm not gonna tell you again."

"Drue? What are you doing?"

He took one of her hands and looped the material around it. "Touching you." He grabbed her other hand and did the same, tying them together and stretching them over her head. "Now you'll be less likely to distract me."

"Drue…"

He straddled her once more, his fingers grazing the bare skin where her shirt rode up on her stomach. "I could probably fashion a gag if you're going to complain." He leaned down and ran his tongue along the open neck of her shirt down to where it ended in the valley between her breasts. "But I really want to hear you moan."

Jen did as he asked, moaning low and soft. She arched her hips off the bed, riding up to meet his body with her own. Drue eased his body back so that he was lying on top of her, his smile poised just above her navel.

"Nice," he admitted with a nod. "But I want more." He used his hands to push her shirt up her body, over her head so that it helped hold her hands locked. Inching his way along her skin with hot, quick kisses, he worked his way up to her bra and used his tongue to pop the front snap open. Jen's breath left her in a quiet gasp. Bracing his arms on either side of her, Drue lowered himself down to the creamy skin of her right breast. "A lot more."

Jen's hips left the bed as Drue's mouth closed around her nipple, sucking on the hard tip. He lifted his hand off the bed and moved it to the warm flesh, massaging it as he scraped his teeth lightly over the taut skin. "Oh…fuck," Jen breathed, slowly sinking back down onto the mattress.

"Something wrong?" He asked quietly as he moved to the other breast, treating it with the same lavish affection. Jen shook her head, offering him soft whimpers of denial. Drue grinned as he licked the tip of her nipple then closed his mouth around it once more. "Because," he trailed his tongue down the side of her breast then underneath it, tasting the sweat and salt of the day on her pale skin, "I haven't even started."

He nibbled the skin, moving back to the right breast and tasting her again. Jen lay beneath him, her chest rising and falling rapidly as his hands skimmed along her sides, settling on her hips as he slowly started making his way down her flat stomach.

His teeth scraped across her ribcage, bringing goosebumps of arousal to her skin. He traced the invisible line down her body, dipping his tongue into her navel then catching the bottom swirl of flesh between his lips and sucking on it. Jen writhed beneath him, forcing herself to keep her hands on the bed.

Drue curled his fingers under the waistband of her jeans, tugging on them lightly as he danced his breath across her skin. His fingers easily undid the button and then the zipper, pulling away just enough to ease the fabric off her body. She arched her hips once more, allowing him to slide her clothes off, leaving her with just her t-shirt wrapped around her arms.

Drue hissed air through his teeth as his finger traced the edges of a dark blue bruise, just beginning to rise on her thigh. He bent down and followed the path of his finger with his lips, raining delicate kisses on the tender skin before making his way down to her inner thigh.

His tongue flickered across her skin as he worked his way down to the inside of her knee. He swiped a lazy lick on the sensitive flesh, smiling as she gasped. His teeth nipped their way up again, his hands massaging skin he couldn't see. Finally he reached the apex of her thighs and stopped, inhaling the hot scent of her arousal.

He gently parted the flesh, flushed and wet, his tongue slipping over nerve endings until he found her clit, teasing the hard nub with almost non-existent touches before he slid his hands to cup her ass and brought her closer to him. Suddenly the slow, casual caresses were gone, replaced by firm pressure.

Jen planted her feet against the mattress, raising her hips off the bed and opening herself up to him. He moaned against her skin and she shuddered around him, muscles clenching as sensation rippled along her spine. "God, Drue…"

He could hear her fists beating down against the bed, echoing the rush of blood pounding through his body. One hand still curved around her ass, he brought two fingers up and ran them along her cleft, wrapping them around her clit as he flickered his tongue across it.

He slipped his fingers down, letting them play at the edge of her opening before easing them inside her, pushing up and filling her as his tongue continued to tease her clit. Jen groaned softly and ground against him, urging him to move.

Drue replaced his tongue with his thumb, applying steady, light pressure against Jen's clit as his fingers continued moving inside her, matching the wild, hungry rhythm of her hips. He rained soft kisses laced with words of apology on the softness of her inner thigh, his breath stirring the dark, blonde hairs that shielded his fingers, still pushing into her.

One of Jen's legs curled over Drue's back, trapping him against her. He growled, the sound rumbling through her as her body tightened, the hot rush of her climax flooding over him. Jen gasped above him, her body writhing on the wrinkled sheets. Drue listened to her as she came crashing back to earth, his fingers still buried, still moving.

"Drue…"

"Not enough," he promised, pressing his tongue to the wet flesh and tormenting her, brushing hyper-sensitive skin with loving strokes, his tongue chasing his fingers inside her, thrusting again.

She cried out, a harmless whimper of arousal as his hands and tongue refused to let her climax ebb. Jen's heel dug into his back as she burrowed down against the mattress, pushing up against his thrusting fingers.

His mouth moved back up to her clit, his tongue coating the swollen nub with the taste of her orgasm before sucking it off, listening to Jen's breathing hitch and stop as she came around him once again.

Drue pulled away slowly, his head swimming in the sound of her soft begging for relief, her muscles spasming from the sudden release of tension. He shed his clothes as he crawled up her body, shucking his jeans and boxers before settling on top of her, his arms stretched out above her head, resting on hers.

Jen stared up at him, her eyes smoky with desire. She lifted her head, catching his lower lip between her teeth before pressing closer and kissing him, sucking her orgasm from his tongue.

They broke apart, both gasping for breath as Jen began pushing up against him, rubbing the hard flesh of his cock trapped between them. With a sharp groan, Drue pulled away from her and got to his knees between her legs, his fingers brushing the sensitized flesh there. He closed his eyes as she shuddered then pressed his body to hers as he leaned over and opened her nightstand drawer.

Jen watched with hungry eyes as he slid the condom on, running his sheathed cock across wet skin before sliding just the tip inside her. He could feel the electric heat of her touching him, surrounding him, as he stared down at her, holding her gaze as he slowly slid inside.

He whispered her name like a prayer as her body swallowed his, his cock sinking into her, slick and smooth. Staring down at her, her face flushed with desire and need and arousal, he carefully wiped away an errant tear.

She smiled, the innocent gaze belied by her body as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and by her voice as she purred at him in a low, husky whisper. "Fuck me."

"Yes," he agreed, his body moving, the steady rhythm building quickly, the warm haven of her body caressing him with the heady combination of tightness, wet and heat. He whispered her name with every stroke, supporting himself on one elbow while his free hand caressed her captured arms. "Decided…something…" he panted.

"What?" Her whisper was breathless.

"'Sokay if…this is…revenge."

"Yeah?"

He nodded, not sure if he could speak. "Worth it."

Jen chuckled softly, the sound cut off as he seemed to shudder above her, his body tightening as the hot pulse of his orgasm pushed into her. They groaned in unison as he rode the climax, continuing to thrust deeper.

She shook her head and loosened her grip around him, offering him freedom. Drue ignored her, sliding his hand down between their bodies and teasing her clit once again. Jen's gasp was half moan as he matched the soft pressure with one, last, deep stroke, shattering her for the third time.


End file.
